At least two types of horse back riding include bare back riding or, alternatively, riding with a saddle. In the case of using a saddle, it is also common to include a saddle pad between the horse and the saddle. That is, when preparing a horse for riding, a saddle pad may be placed on the horse's back prior to placing a saddle.
Saddle pads are often made from a padding type material for cushioning the horse against pressure from the saddle and for spreading the load from the saddle out more evenly across the horse's back. As such, the saddle pad may be relatively stiff and may resist folding.
Over the course of using a saddle pad, the pad may become soiled from being outside, exposed to the elements, and also due to perspiration of the horse upon which it is placed. However, due to the size and relative stiffness of the pads, washing them can be difficult because they may not fit in a regularly sized washing machine and/or may not conform to the contours of the washing machine. This can cause the pads to be damaged if washed in a machine and thus, may require that they be washed in a commercial machine or by hand. Moreover, once washed, the padding type material of the pad may have a tendency to retain water and drying may take a long time. There is a need in the art for a machine washable saddle pad that dries quickly.